


【刺客信条】紫百合与红狼

by whelsker15



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: 以刺客信条2和兄弟会为灵感创作的现代职业足球AU（艾吉奥+切萨雷，二人在文中无cp倾向）。





	【刺客信条】紫百合与红狼

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文，原文于2014年7月6日首发lofter。

随着裁判的终场哨声响起，佛罗伦萨客场挑战罗马的比赛以2-2告终，紫百合的核心中场埃吉奥·奥迪托雷和红狼的当家前锋切萨雷·波吉亚包办了所有的进球。比分虽然是平局，但是双方球员的表现还是获得了全场球迷的肯定。

“嘿切萨雷，你这次踢得还行嘛，不过你还是比我差一点。”埃吉奥走向切萨雷，笑着调侃道。“奥迪托雷的小子怎么今天这么欠揍，恩？”切萨雷挑起一边的眉毛，嘴上虽然毫不客气地反击回去，但是嘴边的愉悦笑容出卖了他的真实想法。不用言语都能看得出其实这场比赛他和老对手兼损友一样都享受其中。

球场上球迷们的歌声和放的焰火还没散去，但是这也并不影响两人之间每次见面时必不可少的友好挑衅还在有条不紊地进行下去。“哦得了吧你！”埃吉奥伸出手和切萨雷的握上，随后两人自然而然的来了一个例行的拥抱。“啊对了老骚包，今晚我们去城里逛逛然后顺便叙叙旧怎么样？”切萨雷“看似”无意的提议和那一句老骚包，为他赚到了艾吉奥在他肩上的一记猛捶。

其实在两人看来，现在他们这种作为对手之间的惺惺相惜在上辈子简直就是不可想象的事情。刺客和圣殿骑士称兄道弟？得了吧，见面时能不互相捅刀子就不错了，特别是上辈子他们之间还有不得不报的血仇。

不过话说回来，既然他们现在已经过上了平静的生活（和前世相比的确是这样），两人之间也不再是以前那种剑拔弩张的关系了，反而是在意甲联赛里的多次对决和在国家队中逐渐培养出来了难以形容的惊人默契，使两人之间培养出了损友式的友情。

其实像这样在一个休闲的傍晚重新在罗马走上一圈的感觉还是很不错的，埃吉奥坐在副驾驶座让切萨雷带他游车河的时候，看着车外的罗马想到。以前他在罗马的时候一直致力于重建兄弟会和推翻波吉亚一家，就算有空在罗马转转或者是爬爬那几个著名的地标时，也没有那个闲下来的心去好好欣赏周边的景色。他看了看旁边开车的切萨雷，其实比起自己来，他也好不到哪里去。为了家族，为了各自的组织，他们可以说都奉献出了一生直到死亡，只不过他们一个是风流倜傥的刺客导师，另一个则是被后世冠上各种恶名的绝世枭雄。

“嘿，在想什么呢，我们到了。快给我滚出来。”埃吉奥陷入沉思的时候突然留意到旁边的人在自己眼前不断晃动的手。他摇了摇头，“只是想起以前的一些破事而已，没什么大不了的。”他笑了笑，和切萨雷一起下了车。两人一起走了一段不短不长的路，直到台伯河畔天使堡的附近停下脚步，静静地看着在城堡映衬下那落日的余晖。

“我想起之前还没带你在佛罗伦萨好好逛过吧。”埃吉奥突然说道。“也是，”切萨雷点了点头。“总感觉你的老爸看着我的表情就像是我是来偷你们的情报，那张难忘的恨不得马上用袖剑捅死我的臭脸，哈。”想起乔凡尼·奥迪托雷，切萨雷对此也是无话可说。说实话，想在比赛时狠狠羞辱一下这个站在自己身边的人真的容易太多了，根本用不着刺探什么军情。“那么，下次在弗兰基的比赛我等着你好了。想赢我们可不这么简单。”埃吉奥转过身子搭上了切萨雷的肩膀。“哼，看下次我要进你们三四个球，绝对不是问题。”

不管是在罗马还是在佛罗伦萨，都有很多难忘的回忆。不过，能再活一次真的实在是太好了。能重新认识和了解这一只和前世一样桀骜不驯的红狼，这是上天对紫百合的恩赐。


End file.
